Ino Screams part two chapter 2, enjoy reading
by SAYDIEsta
Summary: just enjoy the continuation of my story yesterday. I just made this last night! ehehehhehe, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. it's more of neji and ino tandem this time.. let me borrow Neji to Ino first. sorry for Nejiten pairings fan


When Madame Chuki shows his power to Naruto and Sakura.

"Let me call my little babies out there.". and all tiny many cockroaches attacks

"And I awake all the dead babies". Madame Chuki laugh so loud devily

Until those dead babies were Naruto Sakura sees lately had been alive..

Madame Chuki is laughing again so so loud and his guards and bouncers attack Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto! Control you fear!".. Sakura shouted

Until Naruto run away and the baby zoombies followed him

While in Sai's place. he uses his drawing techniques again to fight all those guards and bouncers attacking them.

While in the side of Sakura, when she turn back. many cockroaches attack her and she begin to scream.

"How can I control this fear inside me. their multiplying to millions. I can't get over it! motherfucker!". Sakura's telling

Sakura is getting so nervous at the same time and can't really dodge those cockroach that is comming nearer over her because of her fear

Until when the cockroach is comming nearer and nearer to Sakura..

Sakura got Mind Transfer, it's Ino in the run. She mind transfer Sakura because she knows that Sakura's greatest fear was cockroach. Even you turn her world upsidedown.

"Okey Sakura! you're totally weak bigforehead! It's now time to awaken up your Inner Sakura!... Bring it On!. Combine our powers!.". Ino's telling while she's in the body of Sakura

While his body is with Sai. so she run towards Sai

"Ino, is that you?". Sai ask

"yup! it's up to you to defeat those pest tiny cockroaches too and please guard the Dwarfism Prince and my Body! I'm going to defeat Madame Chuki using this Inner Sakura, makes me feel so strong and it's really incridible!".

Until she goes and the tiny cockroaches attacks.

Sai uses her techniques but still the cockroaches are getting countless..

While at the side of Naruto, his running until he stop.

"Why do I'm scared. It's only an illusion I guess". he laughs giggle and turn around and open his eyes widely but still it's real.. he close his eyes again, and open it and close and open it blink blink blink!

but still it's real until he scream "run for your lifes dattebayo". and run faster til a big stomach bouncers and guards blocked his way..

"hey kid! let's play langit lupa empyerno! a filipino games(spam jokes. hehehe)". those guards telling with a bunch of deadly weapon they have

"ooh sure! Anyway! I'm not a kid!.". Until Naruto do Oireko Jutsu (sexy jutsu techniques) and all the guards and bouncers got nosebleed and died for lust.

"gotcha! Perverts!". Naruto said, laughing like a kid

Until Naruto heard the baby zoombies again, running for him. but when he started to run. it was a dead exit way.

"Taju Kage Techniques!". Naruto has used his millions of clones and they started to attack all the dead baby zoombies Until he run again and find the room of those Dwarfism kids. And help them out

"Come on follow me kids, let's rock!!". Naruto ordered to those Dwarfism kids

While in Ino's side..

she found Madame Chuki sticking beyond those ceilings

"Oh! pretty girl! you found me!".

Until Inner Sakura made a very strong abusive punch welcoming to Madame Chuki's belly and Chuki got hurt thrown flying in the air bloods out on this mouth.

"why you damn bitch! how dare you punch me like that so easily". Madame Chuki Angrily telling wiping the blood on his face

Until his whole body grown millions of hair and her eyes begin to turn fully all black..

"oh my god! what was that!". Ino is shocked and got scared of the transformation of Madame Chuki

And Madame Chuki turn out to be a big big human cockroach

"so! you wanna play game little bitch!". Madame Chuki telling laughing demonicly and her wings start to move with sounds and that makes Ino more frightned..

Until Madame Chuki fly all over the place with a very fast speed were Ino can't follow with her own eyes Until was surprisely got thrown by different millions of kunai and been hit.

While in the side of Sai

his chakra being used too much and it's getting drain and he is also getting weak until he can't control the peste cockroaches like (just imagine the bugs of Shino) attacking him..

Until there came the extra ninja's which tsunade assigned for back-ups and helped Sai.

"why you're here?". Sai asked

It was Shikamaru and Neji

"no more question". Shikamaru claimed and he carried Ino's body

while neji tells "come on! just follow were Sakura and Ino go! I'll just take care of these shit! I'll find the queen's eggs so this may stop the spreading!".

While they are running. Sai gives a piggy back to the Dwarfism Prince while in the Shikamaru's place. while she is carrying Ino running, he look at Ino full of worry until Ino's lips flows little blood.

Shikamaru was soo angry and he stop running.

"Shikamaru! why you stopped running?". Sai asked

"I must find where Sakura and Ino is". and he huged Ino so tightly "I don't want her to die like Asuma because I love her, I will die for her". and Shikamaru runaway finding Madame Chuki

While in the side of Neji

he uses his spin attack and run over the queen's eggs of cockroaches and he destroy it. "stupid Insects!". Neji shouted

Until he also run fast towards the steps of Ino and Sai uses his Byakuugan

And he sees Ino lying down beautifully like a princess

Neji got attract by Ino's beauty so he decided to lie Ino's head in her arms and wipe away the blood in Ino's lips and he started to stare and reminise those childhood days..

"this is the girl who uses his sexiness to melt me when were young in death forest!". he laugh silently

Til Neji starting to remove the Pony tail of Ino slowly and she got fully in love with Ino when he sees Ino's very beautiful face with her long hair down. Neji begins to touch Ino's hair going to his soft beautiful angelic face.

"what a charming face, I never felt this feeling way before! my heart beats faster! what is this feeling". and Neji keeps on staring..

Until Sai got notice Neji "Hey! Neji! what are you doing to Ino's body! please don't do such a malicious act!". Sai is teasing until Neji got angry and touch Sai's forehead once and Sai fell asleep.

Dwarfism Prince is laughing "she got your heart didn't she?".

Then Neji looked at the Dwarfism Prince "Shut up! or else!". and the Dwarfism Prince stops and became a scary cat

In Ino, Madame Chuki hit her many many kunai Until Madame Chuki can't move

"what the hell is this?". the old lady complain

"I used my shadow clone techniques to you so you better stop this bullshit! or else you will suffer to death!". Shikamaru's telling with a very serious face

and she looked at Ino "Ino! get out of Sakura's body faster and heal the others and call Neji and Sai immediately!". Shikamaru assigned

Until Ino soul returned into her real body and when she wake up. she first saw Neji's face holding her

"ohhh! what's happening Neji!". Ino questioned

"nothing really!". and Neji start to release his head like nothings happened and he act arrogantly to Ino again.

and when Neji turn back, he said to Ino and Dwarfism Prince "don't think wierd craps, your still like a cockroach to me!". he tells Ino

and the Dwarfism Prince had notice the two "what a pathetic feeling!"

Until Sai wakes up. "what happened?".

"come on! let's run. there's no time to lose! let's go!". Neji ordered and they run faster

While they are running, Naruto pass over them and with all the Dwarfism. following them until they saw Shikamaru full of blood.

"Oh! what pleasant surprise we got here! more more ninja's! it's getting more interesting". Madame Chuki telling

Until the voice of Sakura scream "Channarooo!!". she beats the face of Madame Chuki painfully and Sakura continues punching Madame Chuki in the air (like the scene of tsunade how he punches orochimaru in the air) and Madame Chuki fell down with no more energy..

"Sakura Chan!". Naruto shout and he run towards Sakura and Sakura had no more energy too

Ino run towards Shikamaru too while Shikamaru had also no more chakra or energy

"Shikamaru! are you okey!". Ino shouted

Neji and Sai look at the two

Ino started to heal Shikamaru's body.

Until they don't notice. Madame Chuki is not yet dead.

She fly again and shouted with a very very scary face!

"Let me show you my last powers! my sticky enzyme that will melt you all, it is acidic and poisonous!".

And Madame Chuki started to sprout all those acidic enzymes at first to Ino with his target

until Neji saved Ino using spin techniques again. he keeps on spinning dodging all those enzymes

Until he stop spinning and his dress got burnt.. he got undress and Ino and Sakura got attract by his body because Neji really covers his body since he is a kid. he is more sexier than the other shinobi's like naruto because of more muscles and his cute abs mostly all girls starve for it in the first sight. hehehe

"wow! his hot!". Sai whispered with blinking eyes

"what a nice nice good boy! I like your body!". Madame Chuki smiling

"you can't never touch this two. you must go through my hands before my friends!". Neji exclaiming angrily

Until many drawings of lions surprisely attack Madame Chuki but Chuki fastly dodge it with full of anger.

"because you do that! I will firstly kill those Dwarfism before all of you! wahahahahahha".

And when he turn back, Naruto's holding Rasengan Welcomes her and Madame Chuki blast and died violently

The wings , the legs, the body got thrown all over the place and all the Dwarfism Kids became all adults same as the age of Naruto.

Including the Dwarfism Prince..

The Dwarfism Prince became too handsome and Sakura and Ino got Nosebleed

"thanks guys! especially you Naruto! thank you all for helping me! I though I cannot go back to my normal figure". Prince says

he looked at Sai. and Sai feels a little blushed

"Sai! thanks for giving me a piggy back!".

Sai can't control his feelings that's why he hug the Prince tightly

"oh god! lord! his my dreamboy!". Sai is thinking very gayish

Until Ino come in front of him with arms wide open like she's really really sure that she will be hugged by the Prince

But full of bad luck, she got embarrased because Prince just snob her without even looking at her and went to Sakura

"why you stupid scam Prince! you'll pay for this!". Ino's inner is also talking

while inner Sakura talks too with matching thumbings up. "what a shame to you Ino Pig! Prince! come to me and make my day".

"uuuhhhmmmm... Sakura! thanks for helping me". the Prince tell

and when he started to hug Sakura

Naruto stop it. "hey! what are you doing you fucking bustard! you're playing safe! pervert!".

Until Sakura push Naruto's face out violently and she is the one who hugged the Prince with an hollowblacks face(makapal na mukha)

Naruto is whispering "your just some little fucker lately, why you became a real prince. I hope I don't help you at all! you troublesome monkey prince! freak!".

Ino stay beside Naruto and they had the very frownest faces again ever

at the same time they also have the same prayers "I hope that Prince dies as soon as possible".

While at the back of them is Sai, Shikamaru and Neji conversationing

Sai tells Shika and Neji about the first kiss of the two. Ino and Naruto

And the two boys. Shikamaru and Neji also got very angry inside with their sharp eyes on Naruto that they are like killing Naruto in their own minds

Back to Konoha..

Ino and Sakura in Hokage's room

"good work konoichi's!". Tsunade congratulating the two

"Hai!". Sakura and Ino answered

"Shizune! what the hell are you doing! Give me more wine!!". Tsunade angrily shouting drunked like she can not wait

"Sorry Tsunade Sama. but the wine is out of stuck!".

Tsunade started to scream "now do whatever it takes to buy wine! faster! you fool!".

Shizune is soo scared and rushly go outside very worried carrying her piggy until he saw Kakashi outside.

"hey Shizune! It's the first time I saw you getting out alone!". Kakashi tells while reading the books of Flirting paradise.

Until they two go buy a wine together

While at the side of Ino, She is in the Flowershop and so soo excited

"I must give this flowers to those four Shinobi's. and I will see who will be the lucky one who I'll feed apples with!".

When she go to the hospital

She first entered Shikamaru's Room

Until she gotten late. Temari is in there

"Hey Ino! what's up! Come in!". Temari tells slicing apples for Shikamaru

"No thanks!". Ino get out and just give the flowers to Shikamaru..

While she is walking "Aha! I better go for Neji anyway!".

When she enters Neji's Room

She gotten late again but Neji is awake. Tenten is the first to serve Neji but she has no apples or any fruits to serve

Ino think twice but Tenten start to talk "Hey Ino! why are you here! I'm planning to buy Neji's apple to feed him!". Tenten tells very jelous

Until Ino just also leave flowers to Neji.. and Neji is stoping her to go! (because if ever he has to chose, he will chose Ino than Tenten, because of the previous chapter. if you read my chapter one "Ino scream part 2")

"Oh! I'm really going to be sad!". Ino's talking to herself until she entered Sai's room...

"gotcha! I'm the first one! now! I will feed you apples Sai Sama!".

Until when he remove the blanket, It was just a pillow

"Sai Sama! were are you!!". Ino's worried shouting until she saw a note set from the table and she read it "Dear Ino, I've already checked out! sincerely yours! Sai".

Ino got more sad and Just get out of Sai's room with a frown face

When she leave the room.

Sai is just hiding in the curtains

"Huwaw! that was close!". Sai breaths freely again

"God! I think you're the last chance Naruto, I hope I can feed you apples". Ino sigh

Until when she entered Naruto's Room. she got correct and get hyper like she win a jackpot

Naruto wakes up! "Ino! why you're here!".

"I just bring you fruits and flowers. how you doin Naruto!".

Until Sakura open and blast the door loudly carrying a bunch of apples

"You Ino pig! what the hell are you doing here!". Sakura is angry telling it

"You Big forehead! first come first serve!". Ino answered angrily

"hey! after Sasuke then now Naruto! you Ino Pig! I swear! I swear I will". Sakura is shouting and Ino start to fight and Naruto start to talk

"Excuse me! I choose Sakura that you Ino!". with a face that is unexplainable

Ino get more angry, depressed and hide her emotion

"Okey fine! I'm leaving!".

But when Ino is turning back and start to walk outside with slow motion scenario, Sakura called her name

"Ino!". Sakura called her with a quiet voice

Ino is cheerfully thinking "oh! Sakura! you Bigforehead! you're not gonna just let me leave like this right! your such a kind little forehead! you're truly my bestfriend".

Until when Sakura go in front of Ino and touches Ino's shoulder back

"I'm vey shy to tell this but! my apples are all got expired. can you please lend me your apples for a while. I swear I'm gonna pay for it!"

Ino slowly looks at Sakura's apple and it's full of earthworms...

"wwhooooooaaaaa!! Damn you Sakura! Damn you!". Ino shouted

Sakura smiled "Pleaaassseee..."/

"You have too much debts to me!!". Ino screaming and Sakura covered her mouth faster

"What! What is that?". Naruto shocked about the debts of Sakura

"Nothing! ahhh.. Nothing Naruto!". Sakura mingled smiling through Naruto

And when she faced Ino. She gives Ino a Secret punch from stomach "Okey! then get out now!". and she grabs the apples of Ino with a smiling devil sakura and closes the door.

Until Ino walked along sadly, hurt "Oh god! Why I'm always like this! I don't get it! I'm beautiful but loveless. I think Sakura tells true. that I'm disfigure! huhuhuhuhuhu! plus Tsunade Sama teach Sakura more of her techniques that's why she can attack me whenever she wants easily. I'm sooo unlucky girl".

While Ino is emoting walking around the village.

She saw a bar. and she had been thinking "Oh! Sakura chan said she was drinking wine with Tsunade sama.. so why can't I". Ino's thinking very dirty and smiling devily

But when she first enter. she sees Shizune and Kakashi over drunk going out the bar

"what the hell is that two doing there!". Ino sigh

When she goes inside

She saw Gai.. And Gai quickly seat beside her

"hey! you're the student of Asuma right!?"

"yeah! why is it..?". Ino asked

"Becawzz.. I will not allow you too drink wine.. because it's too prohibited for you. you're only 15 right. instead, let's just bring the youthness". Gai is smiling

"then what is it?". Ino asked

Gai grabs the mic and shouted "Let's sing duet in videoke". Until Rock Lee came

Until the Three, Ino, Gai, and Lee sings all over in the tune of "Smack that all on the floor! Smack that give me some mooo.. Smack that ooohhh".


End file.
